Little Trucy and the water sprite
by WuRei
Summary: Young Trucy Wright met up with a water sprite when her magic panty disappears in a lake. A twist from the folklore of 'The woodcutter and the water sprite'. Oneshot too short.


For starters, I do not own Trucy Wright and Phoenix Wright from the series Apollo Justice. And the fairy tale isn't of The water sprite and the farmer isn't mine either. Oh! And Dolce & Gabbana brand isn't mine too! I just love to twist things...

**THE LITTLE MAGICIAN AND THE WATER SPRITE**

Once upon a time, a little magician named Trucy Wright walked happily on her own in a wood. She just returned from her own magic show at a pub. Usually, she would return with her father, Phoenix Wright, but since that guy is busy today, let's just forget him.

Now, little Trucy had no idea that the woods she went into actually has a magical pond. She is busy dancing and singing merrily because she managed to pull new tricks at her show. The trick was called magic panty where she can pull out many things from the empty magic panty. It was then, her feet caught into a tree root and before she realized it, she's already fallen, tumbling down the narrow path and stopped just midway to the deep pond.

Her feet hurts and to her horror, the magic panty she had been flinging around proudly in her hands suddenly disappears. She went up and quickly scanned her surroundings, just in time to spot her colourful magic panty in the middle of the pond, slowly submerged underwater.

"My magic panty!" cried Trucy as she ran to the pond's side desperately.

She just started to dip her feet on the cold water when she realize that she can't swim and there is no way she could save the precious magic panty by now. Unable to do anything, the little magician sat, staring at the centre in disbelief and slowly she began to weep.

She couldn't believe the new trick and the new panty gone in an instant. Moreover, that panty is a present from her father and he'll surely get mad if he knew the panty is gone. Trucy began to weep harder.

At that time, suddenly Trucy heard a loud splash, when she looked up, she saw a strange figure standing at the middle of the pond. Trucy gasped for that figure is not like anything she had ever seen. It is a beautiful maiden, with gleaming long green hair that flows like the pond's water, her eyes is strikingly bright green and the place where her legs should been is replaced by a fish tail, floating gracefully in the middle of the pond. The creature smiled kindly at Trucy and went up to where Trucy is standing, speechless.

"Don't be afraid. I am the water sprite of this lake and your weeping has moved me. What are bothering you my dear?" asked the water sprite kindly.

Trucy blinked at the water sprite in amazement, she quickly wiped off her tears and faced the water sprite.

"I lost my magic panty in the pond, and I can't swim, I wonder if you could help me fetch the magic panty? It is precious for me!" asked Trucy.

The water sprite smiled and nodded. In an instant, she jumped back into the water and disappears. A moment later, the water sprite came back to the surface and little Trucy cried in delight as she brought along with her something that looked like a bloomer.

"Is this golden panty yours?" asked the water sprite as she handed Trucy a shining bloomer made 100% from gold. Trucy stared at the panty in amazement, surely the magic panty didn't turned into gold in water? She took the panty and examined it carefully, it looked the same as her's except it was made from gold.

"No, this is not mine." said little Trucy with a frown and pushes back the golden bloomer into the water sprite's hand. The water sprite smiled and jumped back into the pond. Then she appears again to the surface with another bloomer, Trucy beamed happily.

"Is this silver panty yours?" asked the water sprite and handed Trucy a shining bloomer, this time, made from 100% silver. Trucy took the panty and examined it carefully and then she sighed and gave it back to the water sprite.

"This isn't mine too... My magic panty is an ordinary one." said Trucy sadly. The water sprite beamed and disappeared once again into the pond. This time, she came back to the surface and carried along with her a colourful looking bloomer. Trucy cried happily as she thought it was her magic panty. But to her horror, the panty is not her's as the water sprite handed her a bloomer that made with different kinds of precious gems, gleaming brilliantly in the sun.

"This isn't mine either." wailed little Trucy and her eyes began to fill with water.

"Mine was an ordinary one!" said Trucy. The water sprite smiled broadly and disappeared again into the pond and little Trucy began to weep. Then, the water sprite appeared back in front of Trucy with a loud splash, Trucy looked up and saw that the water sprite is holding a familiar looking bloomer. She took it and examined it carefully in her hands before she squealed in delight.

"My magic panty! My magic panty!" she cried and jumped in delight, holding the wet bloomer tightly in her hands. The water sprite beamed happily at her.

"Congratulations! You have passed the test!" said the water sprite to Trucy. Trucy stopped midway in a jump and stared at the water sprite in confusion.

"Test?" asked Trucy. The water sprite smiled sweetly at her.

"Yes! I have waited for thousands of years for someone as truthful as you." said the water sprite happily. Trucy looked at her.

"Usually, all persons I meet who lost their items in this pond always bluff about their true possession and tried to take away the ones that doesn't belong to them."

"You mean the golden panty and the silver panty?" asked little Trucy. The water sprite nodded.

"Yes, because the other things I showed them could give them bigger fortune, they easily threw away their own belongings to own the fortune that is not theirs." said the water sprite and eyeing Trucy carefully.

"I see..." said Trucy and turned back to her magic panty, she certainly not interested in the story. The water sprite looked at the in surprise, then laughed.

"Well, little one. I had to say that I'm so impressed by your innocence." Trucy looked back at her, blinking questioningly.

"Why not tell me the reason you didn't accept the golden, silver and precious gems panty that I gave you?" asked the water sprite with a smile.

"Oooh! That! It's easy!" cried Trucy happily.

"Is it because all the others are not yours? And that you will never take something that doesn't belong to you?" asked the water sprite. Trucy give a grin and shook her head.

"No dummy! I woulda take any of it!" said Trucy. The water sprite stared at her in amazement.

"Then why you didn't?"

"Because all the other panties doesn't worth a thing without this!" beamed Trucy and showed the water sprite her magic panty. The water sprite looked at the panty in confusion, then she noticed it, at the lining on the back, something is woven onto it, and it reads :

Dolce & Gabbana

Womenswear


End file.
